


[podfic] The War at Home

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Coda, Father-Daughter Relationship, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghosts, Gen, Grief/Mourning, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Reconciliation, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, the skywalker family tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: He's been there for all her other losses, so it feels right for him to be here for this one, too.





	[podfic] The War at Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ailis_Fictive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailis_Fictive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The War at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629027) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Father-Daughter Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Force Ghosts, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Reconciliation, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, the skywalker family tragedy, Coda, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:12:00  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [ **an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW-TFA\)%20_The%20War%20at%20Home_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [**a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0698.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko)[](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko) **hanako_noriko**


End file.
